


[podfic] That short, potential stir

by croissantkatie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Blood, Bloodplay, F/F, Murder Kink, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Was there any human urge more pitiful -- or more intense -- than wanting another chance at something?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] That short, potential stir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That short, potential stir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553768) by [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine). 



[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/vgvm9583gpm9awb/that_short_potential_stir.mp3) / 1:55


End file.
